Tamara
Tamara is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fifteenth episode of the second season. She is portrayed by Sonequa Martin-Green. History }} When Greg is discharged from the hospital, he phones Tamara again to let her know about his decision to stay longer in town, and sends her a recorded video of a woman using magic to levitate items into the air. On the same day, she receives a text from Neal asking to borrow her car, which Tamara allows. By chance, she sees him on the street with a blonde woman as the two approach the parked car. Tamara runs over to give Neal a warm greeting while wondering where he is headed off to. She introduces herself to the blonde woman, and learns from Neal that her name is Emma. Tamara is informed of the circumstances surrounding her fiancé‎ and Emma, as the two were romantically involved in the past, and Neal only recently learned a child was conceived from this prior relationship. Neal goes to Storybrooke with Emma and his son, Henry, but later asks Tamara to come, too. She grabs some of her things from Neal's apartment only to discover Hook in the storage room closet. She kidnaps him for a future purpose in Storybrooke with Greg. Tamara arrives in town as Neal wanted and stops over at the inn where she meets up with him, Emma and Henry. The foursome have a very awkward breakfast in silence until Henry prompts for a story of how she and Neal met. She happily details the encounter for him. After Emma and Henry leave, Neal attempts to share his past life in the Enchanted Forest. She accuses him of trying to get rid of her with a crazy story so he can rekindle his old relationship with Emma. Neal assures her this is not the case, but she angrily storms out. As she leaves, Tamara asks him to find her when he's ready to be truthful. At the diner, she overhears Mary Margaret disclose August's location to Emma and Marco. Tamara heads there first and shocks August with the surprise visit. Seeing as he is now completely wooden, she promises him the Dragon's potion if he leaves for her New York apartment now. August promptly departs, but she accosts him in the sheriff's office when he comes back and tries to warn Emma via phone about Tamara. After tearing out the phone line, she tases him to death to prevent her true agenda from coming to light. Later, she witnesses some of the townspeople trying to save a dying August, who is transformed by Mother Superior into Pinocchio. She dodges a bullet when Emma questions him about what he was saying earlier, but the boy cannot recall, much to Tamara's relief. Having received "proof" of Neal's claims, Tamara feeds him another lie; stating she will stay in town for his sake. While Neal is busy in the shower, Tamara calls Greg on his phone and shows up at his inn room. Tamara and Greg look over a map of Storybrooke where he has pinpointed various spots in town where he saw magic being used. She remarks the town is lousy with magic. Tamara promises to be careful in evading Neal's suspicion. Thus far, Greg is not having much success procuring the location of his father. Before she goes, Tamara confirms the "package" will be in town by tonight. During the evening, she drives a truck into Storybrooke and opens the back compartment to show him the "package", Hook. They bring Hook to the top of the clock tower and give him a mini-telescope for a look outside. Despite Hook's satisfaction at apparently killing his nemesis and enemy, the Dark One, he is stunned to see an alive and well Mr. Gold on the street. Greg convinces him that he cannot win against the Dark One without their help, and Tamara encourages the idea since they know how to kill magical creatures. During some period, Tamara took a bracelet she found on Hook's arm and sent it to the Home Office. It is returned to her with a special ability to absorb magic of whoever is wearing it. In an assembled plan, they ask him to forge a fake alliance with Regina and clasp the bracelet on her. During her stay in town, Neal gives Tamara a list of residents and their fairytale counterpart names as a way for her to come to terms with the magical nature of Storybrooke. For breakfast, she orders some food at the diner and goes to pick it up. She and Emma knock into each other as Tamara's things scatter to the ground. The two retrieve the items while Emma asks how she adjusting to Neal's secret. Tamara admits it's a lot to take in. Emma is worried about the town's secret being exposed to outsiders, but Tamara reassures her that she is trustworthy, and won't give them away. Following breakfast, she and Neal huddle under an umbrella for an outing in the rain. When Hook gains Regina's trust, they go to the basement of the clock tower to search for a trigger to destroy Storybrooke. Hook is used as bait against the basement's guardian, Maleficent, though Tamara and Greg rescue him. At the ground library floor, the three of them confront Regina as she comes back up in the elevator. She attempts to use magic, but the bracelet prevents her from it. Tamara pulls out the list and asks which fairytale counterpart she is, to which Greg smugly replies, "The Queen". On his orders, Tamara places a bag over Regina's head. Tamara and Greg take Regina to the town cannery storeroom for interrogation. Using an override code, Tamara breaks into Regina's office and steal various items, such as the magic beans. The following morning, Tamara dresses in running clothes under the pretense of training for a marathon, in order to keep Neal from getting suspicious. She goes to check on Greg, who is hooking Regina to an electrocution machine with plans of questioning her about his father's whereabouts. Tamara excitedly shows Greg the magic beans, which Neal told her all about. He becomes jealous at her reaction, but she promises Neal's engagement ring will come off when everything is finished. As a replacement ring, Greg hands her the trigger. She sends the object, along with the rest of the their data, to the Home Office. When Tamara sees Emma and Neal near the beach, she realizes her shoes must have left sand in the inn room. To keep them from getting suspicious, she jogs up, stating her reason for changing jogging areas from the woods to the shoreline, which satisfies Neal. Later, on the security monitor, she sees David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Neal enter the cannery. While she urges Greg to escape with her, he refuses, wanting to stay behind to continue grilling Regina. Tamara then leaves alone, but on her way out, she knocks out an unsuspecting Emma, before aiming her gun at Neal. She finally admits to lying to him since the first day they met, and although she believes he is a good man, her job is more important. After Tamara shoots him in the abdomen, Emma wrestles the gun away, but the latter distracts her by opening a portal with a bean and running away. She then regroups with Greg in the woods where he is reburying his father's remains and reveals the trigger has been proven by the Home Office to be the key to destroying magic. On orders from the Home Office, Greg and Tamara are to kidnap Henry, and to keep the townpeople distracted until then, they set off the trigger. Desperate to save his own life, Hook aligns himself away from the pair and gives away their location in helping David to steal back the remaining beans. David and Hook follow Greg into the cannery building. Inside, David threatens to pull the trigger unless the beans are handed over. As Greg pulls out a small clear bottle containing them, Tamara shoots as an ambush attack, though David manages to dodge while getting grazed by the bullet. Hook tackles Greg to the ground; causing the bottle to break on the floor. While David chases after Tamara, Hook wrestles for the beans and eventually grabs one of them while Greg makes off with the other. She is chased by David, which shortly ends when Greg tackles him and they flee. With the trigger seconds away from destroying Storybrooke, Emma combines her magic powers with Regina to deactivate it, causing a blast of magic to throw everyone backwards. During this short period, Greg and Tamara grab Henry and begin dragging him to the harbor. On the way there, they divulge to the boy that it was never their true intention to put an end to magic once Henry became more valuable to them. As Henry's family rush over in a futile attempt to stop them, the duo use their last magic bean to open a portal to Neverland and force the boy to jump in along with them. Landing on the shores of Neverland's island, Tamara tries to use a communicator to reach the Home Office, but it isn't working. Greg has a look at the device and opens the battery case. Stunned, she watches as nothing but sand pours out from it. Henry calls into question how little they know about the Home Office, which causes Tamara to begin doubting her employers, though Greg brushes off the boy's ominous comment. Greg ventures into the jungle and makes a campfire to signal the Home Office, but instead, a group of boys approach out of the bush. The leader, Felix, states that they are indeed the Home Office. Tamara is mortified that they've been working for a bunch of teenagers, but Henry corrects her to say they are Lost Boys. They soon discover the Home Office is not what it's cracked up to be, and it was never their quest to eliminate magic. Upset at being duped, the pair refuse to hand over Henry. To counter the defiance, Felix summons a Shadow to kill Greg. Fearing a similar fate, Tamara urges Henry to run while she does the same. She does not make it far before being impaled by an arrow to the back. Left alone after the Lost Boys run off to chase after Henry, Tamara is unable to walk and struggles to crawl away. Mr. Gold stumbles upon her state and helps to heal her wounds. When asked where Henry is, she shakily describes what occurred. Tamara apologizes for everything, including what happened to Neal, and swears she had not known the true intentions of the Home Office. Though she begs for his forgiveness, Mr. Gold calmly declines and tears out her heart; crushing it to ash. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The name "Tamara" is of Biblical Hebrew and Sanskrit origin derived from "tamar"http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Tamar/f that means "date palm, palm tree" in Hebrew and "tamara" that means "spice" in Sanskrit.http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Tamara *Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz have said Tamara has no equivalent in the world of fairy tales and is just a person from the world without magic.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBDqQA9OpdA |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes her as "African American, Late 20s to mid 30s. She's beautiful, artistic, relaxed, friendly, charming and smart. She's also ambitious, fearless and a born leader, and she won't stop until she gets what she wants." http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/11/once-upon-time-episode-215-recurring.html Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Tamara's code name "Her" appears on Greg's phone in "Manhattan". References it:Tamara de:Tamara fr:Tamara es:Tamara ru:Тамара Category:Season Two Characters Category:Land Without Magic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Villains